Vivendo um Grande Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Típica história do anime, mas com bastante humor, amor e diversão!


**Vivendo um Grande Amor**

Serena caminhava sozinha à noite e já era bem tarde. Como não se importava muito com o horário apesar da preocupação de mamãe Ikkuko , havia com certeza esquecido deste detalhe, como vocês já sabem, Serena não é "nada" distraída não é?

Eram quase meia-noite e a garota chegava em uma pequena praça deserta e aparentemente perigosa,claro num horário tão tarde como este! Mas ela sabia que algo não muito bom poderia ocorrer por ali, estava sentindo um aperto, ou uma certa tensão, pois Serena não era cega! Com certeza viu um vulto passar por perto dela.

Achava que era engano? Nada!Nem deu tempo de respirar aliviada, pois já ouvia um sussurro estranho em seu ouvido, sentia também um aroma horrível de bebida e fumo.

- Oi queridinha, vejo que está sozinha, sua mãe não ensinou a ir pra casa dormir ou estudar ? Não né, sei então que adora um bom programinha não é?Que tal irmos para um lugar mais quentinho hum?- Serena ao ouvir os sussuros, apavorava os nervos imediatamente causado pelo sujeito bebum. Tentava gritar, mas como ele era mais forte e rápido, calara os lábios da menina , enquanto a acariciava pela cintura, tentando despi-la ali mesmo.

-Me solta...- Diz Serena com muito medo daquele safado.

-O que? Você disse tira? – Nisto, a garota pisava-o tão forte e corria, mas como ele era mais rápido a pegava fortemente pela cintura e a calava de novo:

- Não adianta gritar, minha doce criança- Com a faca na mão a ameaçando esfaqueá-la por ter gritado e chamado atenção na rua.

De repente, um homem alto aparecia diante dos dois, Serena já chorava de medo baixinho e pensava: " Pronto, mais um ! Estou ferrada de verdade, Deus me ajude!". O que ela não esperava é que este homem começava a dar séries de golpes fortes e socos na cara do bebum , fazendo-o voar longe.

Serena tentou reconhecê-lo, nem deu tempo pois naquele momento ouviu uma voz familiar, bem familiar até demais:

- Cabecinha de vento, não deveria andar sozinha a esta hora. É muito perigoso uma adolescente sozinha andar por aqui não acha?

- Darien, em primeiro lugar meu nome é Serena e em segundo lugar sou grandinha demais para tomarem conta de mim como se eu fosse uma bebezinha. E em terceiro lugar... – A loira o olhava ruborizada e tímida – Obrigada por me salvar.

Darien naquela mesma hora queria soltar uma gargalhada pelo agradecimento da "Cabecinha de vento", mas segurou o riso e apenas sorriu ternamente:

- Ora, não foi nada gracinha – Serena já o olhava com raiva por ter ouvido o "gracinha"- Venha, te levarei pra casa.

- Eeer, não Darien, eu estou perto de casa. – Vermelha e desconsertada com as palavras.

-De jeito nenhum cabecinha, não deixarei ir sozinha , quer ser atacada de novo, Serena?

Serena estranhou ter ouvido Darien Chiba a chamando de "Serena" naquele exato momento: "Eii, ele me chamou de Serena, que esquisito, Darien é meio ... aaaah deixa pra lá, ele é o único aqui mesmo, então vamos logo..."

- Está bem... vamos... u.u

O casal caminha até o carro esporte vermelho de Darien, como sempre brincalhão e divertido, mas para Serena era bem irritante.

- Vamos milady. – Serena ria e achava estranho o modo dele tratá-la daquela maneira, um pouco gentil, digamos.

Darien a deixou em casa, Serena teve que inventar uma bela desculpa para seus pais, até que eles acreditaram, mas foi bem esfarrapada.

No dia seguinte, Seren estavasaindo da escola indo ao Game Center e leu um cartaz interessante na porta:

" Grande Baile dos Universitários.

Esta noite. Traje: gala

Horário: 20:00 Local : Universidade de Tóquio"

Serena entrava cabisbaixa e sentava em uma das cadeiras próxima ao balcão principal, o que estranhou a Andrew a carinha triste da irmãzinha que ele a considerava:

-O que houve Serena?

- Andrew, acho que não poderei ir a este baile.

- Mas irmãzinha, você tem mais de 15 anos! 16 não é?

-Não é isso Andrew, é que estou sem par e é horrível num baile dos universitários ir desacompanhada não é?

- Eu arrumarei um pra você!

-Verdade maninho?

- Claro maninha! Agora mude essa carinha, tome este milk shake. É por conta da casa!

- Obaaa! *-*

Meia hora depois...

- Bem, maninho vou indo tá? Irei me aprontar pra ficar bem bonita pro meu par que eu não sei né? Olha diz a ele que espero às 8 na porta da minha casa! Dê o endereço, tudo bonitinho tá? Beijo!

- Pode deixar... – Andrew ria por dentro, mas realmente queria ajudar sua irmã e seu melhor amigo. Quem seria esse amigo?

Descubram no próximo capítulo!

N/A : Dessa vez fiz dois capítulos pequenos, mas interessantes, espero que gostem!

Beijos!


End file.
